SUMMARY (AIM 3): OUTREACH CORE The Outreach Core will coordinate activities aimed at the participating communities of research scientists, clinicians, trainees and staff in the CSP Center, and engage a wider audience interested in the application of systems pharmacology methods and multi-scale approaches to basic and translational cancer research and to improving the way clinical trials are interpreted. The Center will host regular group meetings, invite seminar speakers, and coordinate workshops and training programs to bring together investigators with diverse expertise to address key questions and unmet needs in immuno-oncology and targeted cancer therapies. The core will also establish methods for sharing data, models and methods with a wide range of users. Data processing and release will involve `Sterile Technique' which uses software to manage data, move it into stable on-line archives (Sage Synapse and the Open Microscopy OMERO platform). Programmatic management of data and metadata is essential to maintain integrity, track provenance and reduce human-introduced error. Aim 3.1 Will support a comprehensive program of seminars, workshops and bespoke training programs that enrich the Center community, bring in new approaches and expertise, and train Center members and other investigators in methods and resources relevant to cancer systems biology and pharmacology. This will include topical seminars, workshops, think tanks and short-form course. Aim 3.2. Will promote Cancer Systems Pharmacology as an approach to precision treatment of cancer through a website and other means, host scientists from other NCI Centers, and engage students from historically under-represented communities in cancer research. Aim 3.3 will create a multifaceted program with opportunities for cross-training, short-term visits by scientists and trainees, and opportunities for high school students to engage in cancer research. Participation in Science in the News at HMS will communicate the findings of the center to lay community including patient groups via an established channel.